The Faberry Flashback
by youlightupmyway
Summary: Continuação de The Faberry Proposal - AU como Quinn e Rachel se conheceram. Rachel fazia muito sucesso na Broadway,e Quinn era uma famosa atriz. Quinn assiste uma peça um dia e depois não consegue parar de pensar na estrela da peça'...


Hi guys, a pedidos de alguns,aí está a continuação de The Faberry Proposal.. Espero que gostem..

* * *

O carro para em frente ao tão famoso Gershwin Theatre; alguns segundos depois ela saí do carro. Ela usava um vestido longo azul claro com alguns detalhes de renda branco. Ao olhar para cima,ela observa o grande cartaz da peça que está prestes a assistir.

No cartaz havia uma foto do elenco vestidos de seus respectivos personagens, mas o que mais a chamou atenção foi a atriz/cantora que estava em um lugar de destaque no cartaz, e embaixo de sua foto,havia seu nome escrito em letra maiúscula:

**RACHEL BERRY.**

Ela se recorda de ter ouvido esse nome diversas vezes; todos falavam sobre essa tal de Rachel Berry,muitos a chamavam de nova Barbra Streisand, childstar,eram tantos os apelidos que a deram. Rachel estava em todos os lugares,era como se de repente todos viraram fãs dela.

Quinn entra no teatro, e logo se surpreende com a quantidade de pessoas que subiam as escadas para chegar a sala de teatro. '_É pelo visto hoje a casa vai ser cheia' _ela pensa e começa a subir as escadas em direção a sala principal do teatro. Ao se sentar no seu designado lugar,que ficava na primeira fileira, uma voz anuncia no microfone que a peça esta prestes a começar e pede para desligarem os celulares e qualquer eletrônicos que possuírem.

Como ela não levou seu celular,e em sua pequena bolsa não tinha nada mais do que um gloss, seu pó facial e sua carteira, ela ignora' o anúncio e se ajeita em sua cadeira. Estava um pouco inquieta já que era a primeira vez que ia a Broadway.

Não gostava de musicais; não via a graça em pessoas cantando,dançando ,pulando' toda hora. Ela vira os olhos ao pensar que vai ter que passar as próximas duas horas dentro desse teatro,escutando uma música a cada hora que algo acontece. Musicais não fazem seu estilo,ela prefere comédia,drama ou terror,esses sim,no seu ponto de vista,passam emoções para o público. Ela hoje é mundialmente conhecida como um das melhores atrizes em esses gêneros.

O único motivo por ela estar ali; é que seu agente sugeriu para que ela saísse um pouco para conhecer novas pessoas (Ela não gostava muito de sair,prefere ficar em casa e fazer coisas caseiras') e isso ajudaria na sua carreira,já que a Broadway sempre tem diretores e produtores.

A peça começa.

E mais uma vez,ela se ajeita em sua cadeira, _"Vou perder duas horas com essa coisa entediante! Onde eu estava com a cabeça' quando concordei em vir_."

Seu humor e expressão facial mudam completamente ao perceber uma morena baixinha entrar em cena. _"Isso pode ser interessante." _Ela pensa. Logo percebe que a morena era a que ela viu no cartaz. A tão famosa Rachel Berry. Quinn admite para si mesma, que naquela foto Rachel estava bonita,atraente, mas não era nada comparado com ela pessoalmente.

Quinn não conseguia desviar seus olhos da morena,era como se Rachel tivesse um poder hipnótico,ela não conseguia focar em nada mais que não fosse Rachel.

Rachel começa a cantar,e ao ouvir aquela voz,o coração de Quinn disparou. Era a voz mais linda que ela já escutou. Ela estava fascinada por essa mulher que ela nem conhecia,Quinn nunca tinha sentido algo assim,era como se tudo em Rachel a atraísse.

As duas horas passaram tão rápido,que Quinn só percebeu que a peça tinha chegado ao fim quando quem estava sentado ao seu lado levantou para aplaudir. Ela também se levanta e começa a aplaudir euforicamente,não que ela tivesse prestado atenção na peça,na verdade sua atenção estava toda voltada para Rachel; de como os lábios de Rachel eram perfeitos e pareciam ser tão macios, de como suas pernas eram torneadas,algo que ela só foi perceber em uma cena que Rachel usava um vestido curto, ao ver aquelas pernas ela pensou cada coisa...de como o sorriso de Rachel era perfeito e o sorriso mais lindo,enfim, ela observou tudo em Rachel.

Ela queria falar com Rachel,ela realmente queria. Quinn chegou a cogitar em pedir para um dos encarregados do backstage para falar com os produtores da peça,para saberem que a famosa atriz,Quinn Fabray, estava lá e queria parabenizar o elenco,bem na verdade ela pouco se importava com o elenco,ela só queria saber de uma pessoa,mas se falasse isso,soaria estranho. Por fim,ela decide que é melhor não dizer nada,ela não sabia o que falar ou fazer.

"_Quem sabe outro dia!?" _Ela pensa.

-/-

O carro para em frente ao Gershwin Theatre; essa tem sido a rotina de Quinn a uma semana. Desde a primeira vez em que viu Rachel naquele palco,ela têm estado em seus pensamentos e sonhos todas as noites. Nas cinco noites consecutivas que Quinn esteve no teatro ela tentou falar com a diva,mas não tinha a coragem suficiente,então ela sempre deixava para depois. Mas hoje será diferente,hoje ela está decidida,tanto é que ela até ligou para seu agente,para ele falar com os produtores da peça para conseguirem o acesso dela aos camarins.

A peça começa,e mais uma vez,Quinn só mantém sua atenção em Rachel. Faz cinco dias em que ela assiste a peça,e até hoje nunca percebeu do que se trata a peça,ela só consegue ver Rachel. Ela passa as duas horas,inquieta,nervosa,pensando em o que pode falar para diva e o que pode vir acontecer após o término da peça.

No intervalo da peça, Quinn permanece sentada, na primeira fileira,pensando nas exatas palavras para falar para Rachel; ela nunca ficou tão nervosa em sua vida. Rachel despertava algo nela,que ela nunca sentiu. Era um explosão de sentimentos.

Na segunda parte da peça, 'seus nervos estavam à flor da pele' . Quinn se movia na cadeira,tentando encontrar uma posição confortável, e balançava seus pés compulsivamente,seu nervosismo era evidente, ela finalmente teria a chance de falar com Rachel, o motivo dela estar ali,e de ter estado por 6 noites consecutivas. Os minutos se passavam,e a hora tão aguardada por ela ia se aproximando.

Ela se levanta e começa a aplaudir no final do show, o elenco agradece o público e saem do palco. Quinn sai em direção ao backstage,já que graças ao seu agente,um dos assistentes de produção estaria a sua espera,para levá-la ao elenco.

Alguns minutos depois,Gary o assistente,a leva até uma sala,onde o pessoal do elenco está, ao chegar na sala,Quinn percebe que Rachel não está presente. Ela parabeniza o resto do elenco, e pergunta por Rachel.

"_Onde está Senhorita Berry!? Gostaria de parabenizá-la, sou uma grande fã de seu trabalho e gostaria de conhece-lá.." _Quinn fala timidamente.

"_Ela está no escritório do Reeves,o diretor da peça."_ John,um homem alto magro,de cabelos pretos cacheados,um dos antagonistas da peça, fala. Era um costume de Rachel,passar pelo escritório do diretor ao término de cada show. Eles discutiam sobre o show do dia,e sobre a performance da estrela,que era sempre impecável.

"_..Eu posso levá-la ao seu camarim,tenho certeza que ela vai adorar te conhecer.." _John continua.

"_Ela não vai se importa?"_ Quinn pergunta preocupada.

"_Tenho certeza que não,ela é uma grande fã de seus filmes,e quando soubemos que você estava frequentando a peça todas as noites.." _John falava entusiasmado,até ser interrompido por Quinn.

"_Como sabiam que eu estava aqui todas as noites?" _Quinn pergunta curiosa,sem perceber a afirmação que Rachel sabe quem ela é,e é uma fã sua.

"_Um de nossos produtores, a viu na platéia e nos informou de sua presença." _John afirma com um sorriso tímido. _"Então você gostaria de ir conhece-lá?" _ele pergunta curioso.

John sabia que Rachel era uma grande fã de Quinn,e que tinha uma crush por ela. Ele e Rachel eram bem próximos e ele namora o melhor amigo de Rachel, Kurt. John já teve que escutar milhares de vezes,Rachel falar sobre Quinn,de como ela era perfeita,de como ela era simpática mesmo sem conhece-lá pessoalmente, Rachel afirmava que ela era, de como seria o dia em que ela iria conhecer Quinn. Ele queria surpreender sua colega de elenco e por isso estava pressionando Quinn a ir até o camarim de Rachel. Quinn era a atriz preferida de Rachel,depois de Barbra Streisand claro.

Quinn faz com que sim, ela se despede do elenco e segue John até por alguns corredores,até chegar em frente ao camarim de Rachel. A porta estava aberta e não havia ninguém lá dentro.

"_Ela ainda deve estar em sua pequena reunião com Reeves,mas entre e fique a vontade,ela não vai se incomodar." _John sugere com um sorriso torto meio malicioso.

"_Tem certeza?" _Quinn pergunta com uma expressão preocupada. John a pega pelo braço e a puxa para dentro do camarim. O camarim é grande e aconchegante,cheio de detalhes dourados, há um grande sofá branco encostado em uma parede,onde eles sentam. Quinn está nervosa,suas mãos transpiram,ela começa a olhar para os lados.

A um silêncio por alguns segundos,até que John decide perguntar; _"Você gostou da peça?". _Quinn sorri e logo responde._ "Sim,é muito.. _ela limpa a garganta, não sabia o que dizer,ela nem sabia do que se tratava a peça. ".. _interessante." _ John sorri. Mais uma vez a silêncio na sala,até que Quinn percebe um morena parada na porta com um grande sorriso.

Ela e John levantam, ele abraça Rachel e a puxa pelo braço,trazendo-a para perto de Quinn,que estava parada no meio do camarim. Rachel sorri timidamente e começa a corar com o olhar intenso de Quinn sobre ela. John limpa a garganta e começa a olhar para as duas que sorriem timidamente uma para a outra. Ele se despede e sai do camarim,deixando-as sozinhas.

"_Quinn, é um prazer conhece-lá, sou uma grande admiradora de seu trabalho.." _Rachel fala depositando suas mãos acima de seu seio sorri nervosamente ,ela passa sua mão direita em seu cabelo,ela não conseguia pensar,e temia não conseguir falar.

"_Uhmm..Err.." _Quinn olhava para suas mãos,e começava a corar. Ela levanta sua cabeça e encontra o sorriso de Rachel,ela também sorri,e começa a se acalmar. O sorriso de Rachel,a fazia sorrir. _"Você tem uma voz incrível, é a voz mais linda que já ouvi.." _Quinn diz com sinceridade eo elogio faz Rachel corar. _"E é realmente um prazer conhece-lá, me tornei uma grande fã sua." _As duas sorriem.

"_Quando me disseram que você estava aqui, eu não conseguia acreditar. Eu tinha que conhece-lá,cheguei a procurar por você na noite que soube que havia nos assistido,mas você já tinha ido embora." _ Quinn sorri ao pensar que seu sentimento pode ser correspondido. _"Hoje quando me falaram que você vinha conhecer o elenco..." _Rachel é interrompida quando alguém bate na porta.

Uma produtora entra e fala algumas coisas para Rachel. Quinn a observa com um olhar atento; sua mente fala para fazer algo mas seu coração fala para fazer algo completamente diferente,e espontâneo. A produtora sai,e Rachel se vira para dar sua atenção a Quinn,quando é surpreendida.

"_Eu sei que isso vai soar estranho,na verdade muito estranho,mas tenho assistido o show durante todas as noites.." _Rachel arqueá as sobrancelhas em uma expressão surpresa. _" Você vai me achar um stalker,ou algo assim, mas a verdade é que desde a primeira vez em que te vi,eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Tenho frequentado o show para te ver, me perdoe por estar falando essas coisas,mas é a verdade,você me faz sentir de um modo que jamais senti,e isso é louco porque eu nem a conheço,mas gostaria. Eu quero te conhecer,por isso, gostaria de saber se você estaria interessada em jantar comigo?" _

Rachel não acreditava em tudo o que tinha acabado de ouvir. _"Me perdoe,eu nem sei se você tem alguém,um marido,namorado, nem sei se você é lésbica,e já estou te convidando, me perdoe."_ Rachel permanece parada,sem dizer nada,apenas digerindo tudo o que acabou de ouvir. Quinn começa a refletir sobre todas as coisas que acabou de dizer. _"Eu sinto muito se a assustei,eu nunca fiz algo tão espontâneo em minha vida,e acho que escolhi a pior hora para fazer." _

Quinn se sente envergonhada,e não acredita que realmente falou tudo isso para alguém que acaba de conhecer,formalmente. Ela chega a conclusão que o melhor é ir embora,e quando abre a boca para se despedir,Rachel a responde.

"_Sim, eu adoraria ir jantar com você. E eu achei fofo.." _Ela dá um grande sorriso,se dirigindo para o outro lado do camarim. _"Fofo!?" _Pergunta Quinn,ainda sem acreditar que ela tenha aceitado.

"_Fofo!" _Afirma Rachel. _"O seu pedido foi fofo,e eu gostei da espontaneidade. E não..não tenho ninguém,e eu sou bissexual." _ Ela fala sorrindo,e pegando algumas roupas. _"Eu vou me trocar e estarei pronta para irmos.." _ Quinn coça a cabeça. Rachel a olha com curiosidade e continua em um tom sarcástico; _"O que? Você pensou que fosse a única que também é espontânea as vezes?" _Quinn ri,assim como Rachel. As duas trocam alguns olhares.

"_Você poderia por favor,me dar licença!?" _Rachel pergunta hesitante. _"Eu preciso me trocar,se quisermos ir logo.." _ela afirma e Quinn consente com a cabeça. Quinn sai do camarim,fechando a porta, ela começa a aguardar no corredor. Ainda sem acreditar que tudo isso esteja realmente acontecendo,ela nunca pensou que ia ser tão fácil,ou melhor que ia dá tão certo.

Alguns minutos depois,Rachel aparece,vestindo um vestido rosa batendo em seu joelho,uma jaqueta preta e cabelos soltos. _"Então vamos!?" _ Rachel pergunta. Quinn consente com a cabeça, e elas vão em direção a saída do teatro. _"Você tem algum lugar em mente?" _Rachel pergunta curiosa. _"Não, e você?"_ responde Quinn.

"_Eu conheço um restaurante que não fica muito longe daqui,tem um ambiente legal e é vegan'..Eu sou vegan' por sinal." _Rachel afirma com um sorriso tímido. Elas chegam a porta de saída. Quinn abre a porta para Rachel,e elas deixam o teatro, ela olha para Rachel e dá um sorriso, Rachel também sorri. Quinn logo fala; _"E eu sou vegetariana." _ Rachel sorri mais uma vez._ "Então aonde vamos?" _Pergunta Quinn. _"Candle Cafe" _Rachel responde. Elas encontram um taxi,e vão em direção ao restaurante.

No restaurante,ambas pedem suas respectivas saladas,e continuam com a animada conversa. _"Sabe Quinn, eu nunca pensei que nos daríamos tão bem..Essa também é a primeira vez que faço algo espontâneo, e..uhm..eu estou feliz que tenha feito." _Rachel fala sorrindo.

-/-

**1 mês depois.**

"_...Mal posso esperar...Eu sei..mas agora eu preciso de cuidar de um outro assunto,um bem mais importante.." _Quinn falava ao telefone com seu agente. _"Estou a caminho do _Gershwin Theatre.." _"Mas eu pensei que você odiasse musicais!?"_ Seu agente fala do outro lado da linha'.

"_Isso era antes..Agora eu tenho um excelente razão para amar musicais,principalmente a Broadway.." _Ela afirma sorrindo para si mesma ao lembrar desse motivo. O carro para em frente ao teatro e ela desce,Quinn olha para o cartaz e mais uma vez sorri,dessa ver lembrando de um mês atrás,quando tudo começou.

A peça começa,e mais uma vez aqui está ela na primeira fileira, e só prestando atenção em Rachel. Ela se pergunta se um dia ela será capaz de realmente assistir a peça e não só Rachel. Quinn hoje está aqui para um motivo especial, depois de um mês de flerte e de uma amizade colorida,que não passava de alguns beijos,e de se conhecerem melhor, ela finalmente está pronta para o próximo passo.

Ao terminar o show, ela se levanta e aplaude euforicamente. Rachel a vê,e acena com um grande sorriso,ela acena de volta e retribui o sorriso,e logo sai em direção ao camarim. Quinn aguarda a chegada no camarim,sentada no sofá com um bouquet de gardênias em suas mãos,suas mãos transpiram,e ela ri para si mesma,lembrando que se sentiu assim a um mês atrás. Ela percebe um morena na porta e seu sorriso aumenta. Rachel entra e vai ao seu encontro.

"_Olá.."_ Rachel fala com um sorriso tímido,ela beija Quinn suavemente. _"Olá, sabe eu estava à sua espera.." _Diz Quinn ao quebrar o beijo. _"Eu sei,e espero que eu não tenha demorado muito,o Reeves não parava de falar.."_ Rachel responde distraidamente. _"Eu não quis dizer dessa maneira.. O que quero dizer é que.. Eu estava à sua espera,eu tive à sua espera a minha vida toda,alguém como você..Você é incrível,a pessoa mais linda que já conheci,e você me faz querer ser uma pessoa melhor..E..eu trouxe isso para você.." _Quinn diz entregando o bouquet de gardênias para Rachel. _"..Eu ainda não sei quais são suas flores preferidas,mas as minhas são as gardênias,e eu achei que você pudesse gostar.." _Ela fala timidamente.

"_Eu adoro gardênias,e elas combinam com você.." _ Rachel responde sinceramente. Quinn sorri e continua a falar; _"O que eu quero te perguntar é se...se..você gostaria de ser minha namorada!?" _

"_Claro que sim..Quinn você é incrível,e eu tenho muita sorte de te-lá em minha vida. Ninguém jamais me fez sentir como você faz..E..e..eu adoro você" _Rachel responde emocionada. _"E adoro os seus momentos de espontaneidade.." _Ela fala sorrindo.

Quinn ri, _"Você me faz ser espontânea... O que acha de sairmos para jantar?" _Rachel sorri para sua nova namorada,_"Boa ideia,estou faminta..Você tem algum lugar em mente?" _

"_Não.." _ela mente. _"..E você?" _Ela sabe o que Rachel vai responder,mas mesmo assim pergunta. Rachel a beija e pergunta; _"Que tal Candle Cafe!?" _. Quinn consente com a cabeça e sorri. Ela sai do camarim,para Rachel se trocar.

Alguns minutos depois,elas saem abraçadas do Teatro em direção ao que consideram o restaurante do casal.

* * *

**Obrigado a todos que leram,espero que tenham gostado,ainda estou pegando o jeito de escrever fics,mas me digam o que acharam por favor.. acham que devo continuar escrevendo?**

**REVIEWS!? pleasee... **


End file.
